Wrestling does the trick
by Beatlebug
Summary: In which Sirius seduces Remus to a bit of wrestling to decide who should top. M-rated for language and implied action. One-shot


_Sumary:_

_In which Sirius offers to wrestle to decide who gets to be top or bottom._

_I had this dream, tonight! Well, actually just the wrestling about their dominant role._

_(I didn't steal the psychic werewolf part, it's honouring one awesome story I once read, but I can't remember whose it was! Please let me know if anyone does know ) _

_Reviews are very much appreciated. It is just shocking horror how high my stats are and how lows the review numbers! Warning, Top Remus. Sorry!_

_Of course you know I don't own a thing. Well. I own the setting and conversation. The most adorable pups are hers…_

They had been together for two months. Two dazzling months of snogging, an occasional hand job

and that gorgeous secret blowjob in the broom closet one time after potions.

'Is that as far as we'll go?'

Remus looked up from his book to meet his the grey stars some might call eyes. 'Sorry?'

'Well, you know..' The boy shrugged.

'No, I don't. I know you came up with that silly thing of werewolves being psychic, but seeing I'm not, verbal communication it still a vital element of converse.

Sirius leaned in a little closer, to make sure no one (even though the dorm was empty) could possibly hear what he was about to say.

'The.. anal part..'

That was the least Remus expected at this moment, and his shocked hands dropped the book.

Sirius looked disappointed. 'Is that a no?' There was a little unintentional pout.

'It's not a no. It's just not a yes either. I read not everyone does it.'

Sirius rolled his eyes. ' Merlin, Moony. I await the day you'll tell me something that doesn't come from a book or a magazine or anything else that has the need to explain things in words.'

'Oh hush.' Remus softly pushed Sirius in the chest.

'I know not every one does it.' Sirius continued. 'I'm just a little curious. You know..'

Remus raised an eyebrow.

'How it feels!' Sirius added. 'No psychic, I know.'

Remus moved a little closer and let his hand wander through the dark curls.

'I guess I'm curious about it too. It's just that I don't know if I'm ready. It is such a vulnerable moment.'

He shifted in his seat. 'You have to completely give yourself to one another. It is the closest you'll ever get to each other. It is so.. Intimate.'

Sirius cocked his head. 'Don't you trust me?' There was a insecure tone in his voice.

'No.' Remus sighed. 'That's not it.'

He leaned forward and kissed the other boys lips. 'I don't think there is anyone in this world I trust more than you. Which is weird, actually.' Remus raised his eyebrow.

'You haven't exactly got the reputation to be a very trustworthy person.'

Sirius chuckled and innocently turned his eyes to the ceiling.

'But I know you'd never lie to me. Or do me any harm.'

The smile left the dark-haired boy's face as he returned his gaze to the one he loved so much.

'I'd never. Never again.' The horrible memory casted a few silent seconds.

Then Remus smiled. 'So, I think if there would be anyone in the world I'd like to explore that part of love with, it would be you.' His hand moved from the hair to the boy's cheek and caressed it.

'Even though I still think it's a little scary.' 'Oh, don't worry.' Sirius wiggled his eyebrows. _And that, dear children, is how easily a serious conversation turns into a Sirius conversation, _Remus thought.

'I'll go easy on you.'

Remus' eyebrows worked overtime that evening as he raised them once again.

'_You'll _go ease on _me?'_ And who says _I'm _not the one who should go easy on _you?'_

Sirius laughed. 'Oh please. Every one knows I'm more dominant than you are.'

Remus crossed his arms. 'Really. I'd say that even though you have a big mouth, you're very a submissive boy when it comes to it.' 'Ha!' Sirius cried. 'You're a quiet, bookish type. You don't like to be the centre of attention at all but now you want the leading role of the fairytale? I don't think so mister!'

With crossed arms they stared at each other for a few seconds. Not in anger, oh no.

It was more like a little game the canines somehow always needed to play. Trying to stare the other down. And it was better than peeing over each other or something to settle their territory.. right?

It was Sirius who broke the silence.

'Let's settle it with wrestling.'

Remus sniggered. 'Wrestling?'

'Yes, it's a muggle sport where-.

'I know what wrestling is, thank you very much. It just doesn't seem fair.'

'Ahh.' Sirius bumped their shoulders together.

'Afraid you're losing, eh?'

Remus sighed. 'Fine.' Sirius smiled widely.

'Good! The rules. One, no magic! All has to be done by pure muscle strength.'

Remus nodded in agreement.

'Second, the first who keeps the other ten seconds to the ground, wins. Apart from that, no rules.'

'Agreed.'

'Good.' Sirius said.' 'You start counting.'

With a sigh, Remus started. 'One, two, th-' He didn't even get a chance to finish. Before number three left his lips he got knocked of the bed backwards as Sirius' body bumped in to his. There was a triumphant look in those gorgeous grey eyes as he pinned his boyfriend to the ground.

'That's not fair!' Remus exclaimed. Sirius shrugged. 'Apart from that, no rules.'

And he started counting.

'One.'

He smiled.

'Two.'

Even wider.

'Three.'

Remus just couldn't agree with this.

'Four.'

He had been insulted enough tonight.

'Five.'

Time for a little action.

'S-.'

This time, it was Sirius who couldn't finish his counting as he got pushed into the air with a force he wasn't familiar with. At least not this time of the month. He stumbled over and the back of his knees bumped into the bed. He hit the mattress and before he could respond to it, Remus straddled him. His arms were pinned to the pillow above his head.

Remus sat on him in a very, very comfortable way. Bended knees which somehow kept his legs in order. It was hot.

But he wasn't a Black for nothing. And a Black wouldn't just give up like that. So he gathered all his strength and pulled at his arms to free them from the grasp. Nothing happened. He wriggled, turned and pulled, but it was no use.

That slightly taller, skinny boy turned out to be a lot stronger than he thought.

'One.'

The gorgeous voice said in a tempting whisper.

'Two.'

A little louder.

'Three.'

Sirius gave one last struggle.

'Four.'

No use. Merlin.

'Five'

Something was getting hot.

'Six.'

Something was getting hard.

'Seven.'

Remus leaned in closer.

'Eight.'

Their mouths almost touched.

'Nine.'

He could feel the air on his skin.

'Ten.'

Oh dear Lord.

There were a few more seconds neither of them spoke or moved. 'You won.' Sirius whispered.

'If we ever decide to do it, you'll be the top.' But Remus didn't let go of him.

There was a fire in those amber eyes that made Sirius shiver. When Remus finally spoke, there was a dark, incredibly sexy tone in his voice which almost made Sirius come, right there, at that very moment.

'I think I'm ready now.'

He slowly put more pressure on the part were he was straddling Sirius, causing their crotches to touch in a mind-blowing way. Sirius growled or gasped. He wasn't sure.

He couldn't even remember how he ended up naked. Had Remus removed them in between of those passionate kisses or did he miss some brilliant wand-work? Who cared. Skin, that was what mattered.  
every single inch of his own body was somehow connected too, intertwined with or was just touching Remus'.

And it was _divine.  
_

Remus left a long trail of kisses along the pale, unharmed skin. From his mouth to his chin, neck, collarbone. Next was his chest. Lips ghosted around his left nipple for a while, to continue its trail via the slight curve of his middle. Not really a curve, mind you. There was no such thing as a female curve on this soft yet masculine body. It was just.. A perfect curve. Right where it ought to be. He kissed the boys hips, his thighs. Sirius moaned and his hips bucked as those soft lips carefully kissed him in places he only dared to dream of.

'Where's Peter?' Remus asked mid-kissing. 'I don't know.' Sirius moaned, continuing to kiss the other boy. But Remus lifted his chest from Sirius and looked him in the eye. 'Seriously. Where is he.'

Sirius moaned about the loss of the warm skin. 'Kitchens. Then off to Mathilda to watch the Hufflepuf training together.' 'James?' 'Bathroom, I guess.' Remus rolled his eyes. 'He just can't get enough of sneaking in the prefects bathroom, can he?' 'Hmhm..' Sirius responded, starting to get a little inpatient.

'Good.' Remus growled in his ear in a very animalistic way and it made him shiver with aspiration.

Shy Remus, shy cute little bookish Remus. Well, not that little. Since last summer he passed both James and Sirius in height which hade made him look even skinnier than he used to be. His lean muscles however made that he was even more attractive than he had even been. The soft scarred skin under his finger made him painfully hard.

There were a few minutes of panting and passionate, hungry kissing when they finally came to the spot. Was is uncomfortable? A little. Was it painful? Definitely, at the start. But it was worth every single second. He had never felt so complete in his life, and when they both came, Sirius was sure it was the best orgasm he'd had in his entire little life. And Remus felt the same way. Sirius could tell by the heavy panting and the cursing when the boy crashed down on his chest.

' That was fucking unbelievable.'  
'No, my dear moony. That was some unbelievable fucking.'  
Remus grunted in the nape of his neck, his heart pounding at the same speed his cock had done just a few seconds before. There was a silence in which they both regained their sense of the world around them. Hearts beating in a sane manner and heads less clouded and high.  
It was Sirius who broke the silence.

'I knew you'd win.'  
Remus looked in the grey eyes. They sparkled.

'I just couldn't give in without a fight that the one and only Sirius Black is a nelly bottom.'

'And you said you'd never lie to me again.'

Sirius grinned.

'It wasn't a lie. Not really.'

'Not really? Which part wasn't, then?'

'Well.' Sirius rolled over to get a better view at his lover.

"I never _actually_ _literally _said I didn't want to be a bottom.'

Remus recalled the conversation is his mind.

'You are right.' He smiled. 'You didn't.'

'And _I_ did not want to hear that..' A completely shocked and wide-eyed James stood in the door of the bathroom. His hair still dripping and he was shivering from the time he had spent in the bathroom in nothing but his underwear.

Sirius grinned. 'Ah yeah.. I knew you had to be around somewhere.'

Next time I'll let Sirius top, promise! I just love Remus in his dominant role a little too much…Just a little. Anyway, keep posted! I'm working on some other stories and one-shots!


End file.
